


Eddie's Twelve Presents for Venom

by EldritchSquared



Series: EldritchSquared's Venom Poetry [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Bad Poetry, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Poetry, Unnecessary Chocolate, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Likes Chocolate, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSquared/pseuds/EldritchSquared
Summary: Venom received twelve gifts from Eddie this Christmas.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: EldritchSquared's Venom Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590883
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Eddie's Twelve Presents for Venom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is shitty, I'm just... tired with lots of emotions
> 
> Venom uses "I" and "Me" because... they're talking about just them and not both them and Eddie? Stylistic choice.

They don’t have Christmas on my home planet

So I ask Eddie,

“What is this?”

“Why are there lights?”

“What are all the noises?”

And he gives me the smile he uses when he plans

And says

“I’ll show you.”

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A box of chocolates

The nicest ones from Mrs. Chen’s store,

With the shiny paper

And the fancy tin.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A trip to the fish market

Not the nice place with the tank -

We aren't allowed there anymore

But an outside store

Where we can get all the raw meat we want.

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A hot chocolate variety pack

With lots of different kinds of chocolate

I prefer the dark chocolate

Eddie likes the milk chocolate the best

And we'll probably give the white chocolate to Anne.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A book with pictures of clothes

So that we can look our best

Making clothes is difficult without reference

So now they can not only look good

But I feel good being near Eddie.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A warm bath

With these things that smell nice

And bubbles!

Tried to give Eddie a bubble beard once

He gave me one in return.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A Star Wars marathon

The plot is okay

I mostly like making Chewbacca noises

At random points during the movies

Eddie finds them adorable, I know.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A cookbook

The desserts are the good recipes

With chocolate lava cakes

And festive sugar cookies

For us to make together.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A social media account

I can't show who's taking the photos,

But I can show many beautiful pictures

Of the beautiful things I see every day.

(It's mostly Eddie, but he _is_ beautiful.)

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A walk through the park

Hand in hand, or as close as we can get

We try to go in the middle of the night so I can form a body

And actually walk hand in hand

But a single concealed hand holding his will do.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A disc for the CD player

A man named "Frank Sinatra" sings a song about strangers

And Eddie and I dance

Slowly through the apartment

Enjoying each other's company.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Sleepy cuddles

Early in the morning before Eddie has to get ready

I hold him tight in my arms

And wrap myself like a blanket around him

Cherishing this moment.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Another wonderful day of the year

For me to spend with my beloved,

My one and only,

My true love

My other half.


End file.
